OC Contest for like 5 different stories!
by aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy
Summary: I have like five stories to chose from so try your luck, you'll at least make one of them! Still accepting OC's! New story needing OC's
1. Chapter 1

**I have story's I need OC's for! Might add a few later so you might want to check back every now and then!**

Medieval?: The boys are sent back in time, were going through many dangers. Knights, Dragons, Witches, Princesses and more! And now the only way to get back home is to find there these four special items' and put them together.

Love Potion number 9: These four strange girls come to the palm woods. Surprise their witches, and when they boys are to try because a Gustavo one of them suggests they try a new health potion to give to the boys to feel better, but it turns out to be a love potion instead.

Yes! I do want to star on Big Time Rush!: The drama teacher has a close connection with Big Time Rush, apparently James is his cousin. So when he suggest you and your friends a part what do you say? Yes of course! (Just act like the boy are the age they are in the show. So 16)

Gotta Live it Big Time: Just helping out a friend testing out the sound equipment, but then Gustavo Rocque shows up with Big Time Rush saying he wants to sign you up.

It's the Pirate life for me: Set back in olden times, you know like pirates' of the Caribbean. A Pirate crew, captures a luxury ship, and makes everyone that was on that ship work for them. Even the four cute boys that were the entertainment.

Name (full):

Nicknames:

Birthday(Month and date no year):

Age:

Appearance:

-personality-

General description:

Around friends:

Around enemies:

When meeting someone:

When upset:

History(Family etc):

Clothing Style:

Family:

Life Story:

Hobbies:

Likes (fav color etc.):

Dislikes:

Special Talents:

Bad Habits:

Big Time Crush:

Any Additional Information:

Which Stories (in order of prefeance):

Suggest(Like change title of blank to blank…):

Additional info

Medieval:What are you? How'd you met the boys? (A Princess, Villager, Farmer, Knight)

Love Potion number 9: How you become a witch? How good are you at magic?

Yes! I do want to star on Big Time Rush!: Why the teacher recommend you?

Gotta Live it Big Time: What instrument do you play for the band?(It can be more than two)

It's the Pirate life for me: What's your rank on the ship? How you become part of the crew?

_**I will add my OC's later, but for now all guys are open for all of them! But just to warn you I like Carlos the best! But if I like your OC enough I'll let you have him!**_


	2. My OC's

**Ok, myself have different OC's for different stories! It is possible to submit more than one OC! And if you have any problems PM me! Oh and please try and be original! Every form filled out for medieval everyone's a princess! Please keep submitting I still am waitinng for more OC's! Hey if you already submitted one submit another! **

* * *

><p><strong>For Medieval<strong>

Name (full): Casper Mirabelle Cartwright

Nicknames: Casey

Birthday(Month and date no year): October 28

Age: 16

Appearance: :a few inches past her shoulder straight platinum blonde hair that's usually in a high ponytail. She also has grey eyes, and has a curvy body with is a little pale.

-personality-

General description: She loves staying out doors, it's the only time she feels relaxed and calm. She's always bubby, and very optimistic.

Around friends: happy, bubbly, wild and free

Around enemies: She'll stay quite and try to find away around them

When meeting someone: She's a little shy at first but soon enough she'll open up

When upset: She'll be in the woods, training most likley

History(Family etc): Casper is the youngest girl in her family, they often ignore her since there so many kids in there family. Since she already has so many sisters when she started acting less feminine her parents didn't really care. She's closet to her brother Benedict and followed him in wanting to be a knight.

Clothing Style:

Family: Mom:Gabriella Cartwright(45/dead) Dad:Lloyd Cartwright(46/doesn't know where he is) Brother: Annabell (20) Margaret (18) Benedict (18/Margaret's twin) Jasmine (19) Helena (16/ her twin there the opposites.)

Life Story: Casper's closet to her brother Benedict, whose a knight. She's following in his foot steps to become one herself, there usually together and everyone think their the each others twin instead of Margaret and Helena

Hobbies: Horse back riding, going on hikes, staying in a tree all day.

Likes (fav color etc.): the out doors, the color green

Dislikes: Dresses, having to act feminine

Special Talents: Riding horse (Favorite part of the training)

Bad Habits: Doesn't think before she acts

Big Time Crush: Carlos

Any Additional Information: Nope

Which Stories (in order of prefeance): Nuh huh

Suggest(Like change title of blank to blank…): Nope

Additional info

Medieval: What are you? How'd you met the boys? (A Princess, Villager, Farmer, Knight) She's a knight in training, often is riding on one of the horse to patrol the border with her mentor. That my friends is a secret.

**For Love Potion number 9**

Name (full): Midnight Stella Wagner

Nicknames: Mindy

Birthday(Month and date no year): January 15

Age: 16

Appearance: She has straight black hair tha's in a pixie cut, midnight blue eyes. She stands at 5'3" and has a bit of a childish figure, she also has a very dark tan.

-personality-

General description: Bubbly,talkitive,entergetic,imaginative,unrealistic,childish, very clumsyshe also has ADHD and dyslexia and she isn't very smart due to that.

Around friends: Very talkitive,bubbly,childish.

Around enemies: It takes a lot of convincing from her friends not to put a spell on them

When meeting someone: She'll just be here childish and bubbly self

When upset: She won't talk to anyone, but her dead great grandmother who will try to make her feel better. But it's very easy to tell when she's sad

History(Family etc): Both of her parents have died in a car crash bringing her home from the hospital. But for some reason midnight wasn't harmed at all, but the police said the could have sworn they saw a strange life surrounding her.

Clothing Style: (polyvore) .com/cgi/set?id=36851757

Family: Great Grandma- Georgia(looks 40, but is been dead for 80 years) Aunt-Beth(38)

Life Story: Both of her parents have died in a car crash bringing her home from the hospital. But for some reason midnight wasn't harmed at all, but the police said the could have sworn they saw a strange life surrounding her. From then on she lived with her Aunt trying to be a normal kid, even though she had magic and could she her dead Great Grandma.

Hobbies: talking to her dead grandma, trying to get better at magic, falling a lot(Though she doesn't mean to)

Likes (fav color etc.): Blue, her magic abilities

Dislikes: her clumsiness, being called dumb

Special Talents: Hello Magic! Even though she stinks at it.

Bad Habits: She always mixes everything up, part of her dyslexia.

Big Time Crush: Carlos

Any Additional Information: none

Which Stories (in order of prefeance): nope

Suggest(Like change title of blank to blank…): YES!... ok no

Additional info

Love Potion number 9: How you become a witch? How good are you at magic? Her great grandmother was a witch that married a mortal, for some reason no one else except her has powers. She's horrible at magic, the thing she can really do is her physic, which isn't witch related. She has premonitions, read minds, and talk to her great grandmothers sprit.

**For Yes! I do want to star on Big Time Rush!**

Name (full): Bobbi Joan Piper

Nicknames: Bob-Jo

Birthday(Month and date no year): June 14

Age: 16

Appearance: a few inches past her shoulder curly honey, she has hazel eyes. She has a gymnast body, and has olive skin.

-personality-

in general:sweet,funny,caring,a little insecure

around friend:funny,big ball of energy,kind,prankster

Around ennemies: Is condescending and sarcastic to them. She would even go as far as getting into a fight with them if they insult her friends in any way. Though she is not the leader she is overly protective of her friends.

When meeting someone: She is slightly shy, but still acts like herself

When upset: She never tells anyone when she is upset, because she doesn't want to bother them. She even lies when asked if something was wrong. Though she is a good actor her friends always know when something bothers her. You can see it in her eyes.

History(Family etc): She lives with her 18 year old brother, wanting desperately to get away from her parents who obviously hate each other but refuse to get a divorce.

Clothing Style: (polyvore) .com/cgi/set?id=36851464

Family: Kyle (18), Cathy (45), Chris (46)

Life Story: ever since Bobbi was little her mother forced her into gymnastics. But as she got older she found a love for it, that and dancing. As she grew up her friends talked her into acting then again she found another love.

Hobbies: gymnastics, dancing, acting

Likes (fav color etc.): Purple, Dancing, gymnastics

Dislikes: spiders, (Hates)Justin Beiber, fake people, idiotic people, and the t.v. show Glee

Special Talents: Dancing

Bad Habits: She acts before thinking

Big Time Crush: Carlos

Any Additional Information: really that's it I'm leaving the rest blank from now on

Which Stories (in order of prefeance):

Suggest(Like change title of blank to blank…):

Additional info

Yes! I do want to star on Big Time Rush!: Why the teacher recommend you?: She's the best dancer in the whole school. Also her acting isn't that bad.

**For Gotta Live it Big Time**

Name (full): Alyson Rose O'Neil

Nicknames: Ali, Ali-Rose

Birthday(Month and date no year): July 6

Age: 15

Appearance: wavy(likes it's really wavy, almost curly but not quite) strawberry blonde hair and goes down to her mid back, with bangs. Her eyes are golden-caramel like with chocolate brown lining around the pupil. She is at the height of 5'1 and has soft curves. Her skin is a VERY light mocha.

-personality-

In General: She is quite, shy, and polite she dose have fun and is funny but she is a 'Good girl'

Around friend: Around friends she is more happy and comes out of her shell a little more.

Around enemies: She is totally quite as she is not the mean type so she tends to not say anything in case there is a fight.

When meeting someone: She is very shy but she can get over talkative when meeting new people and just chat a lot of rubbish, she is a very nervous and vulnerable girl.

When upset: She locks her self away and cries, she doesn't like people knowing she is upset because she doesn't like being the center of attention.

History(Family etc): Ali is the oldest and always watches after her little brother,. She rarely gets any attention, so she usually shy's away when she's put in the spot light.

Clothing Style: (polyvore) .com/cgi/set?id=36851950

Family: Jack(50) Samantha (49)Martin(13)

Life Story: Ali was the oldest child, but soon enough her younger brother was born. She never got much attention, except when her parents forced her to learn piano guitar, and violin. She had no problem playing them, but when she was the center of attention she started to shy away.

Hobbies: Playing piano, guitar, and violin. Singing

Likes (fav color etc.): lavender, singing, reading

Dislikes: being center of attention, put on the spot

Special Talents: Singing and playing piano and violin

Bad Habits: She bits her nails when nervous

Big Time Crush: Logan

Any Additional Information:

Which Stories (in order of prefeance):

Suggest(Like change title of blank to blank…):

Additional info

Gotta Live it Big Time: What instrument do you play for the band?(It can be more than two) She plays piano, guitar, and violin. Also she is usually one of the singers.

**For It's the Pirate life for me**

Name (full): Cindy May Bariletti

Nicknames: Pirate Sandy the Kidd(Everyone who doesn't know her personally. It's a pirate name alright!)

Birthday(Month and date no year): April 30

Age: 16

Appearance: Has long slightly curly brown hair that falls below the shoulders with side swept bangs, that's down when she's wearing a hat and in a high ponytail when she's not wearing a hat, and slivery blue eyes, has a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks she is 5'5 and has a slightly tan skin tone. She had a body of an curvy athletic baby. Has her ears double pierced.

-personality-

General description: She is serious around new people and doesn't let them in until she gets to know them, but is pretty outgoing around her friends and family. Once you get to know her its whole different person. She holds a grudge and is independent, and has a very hot temper . She can be insecure but is usually confident.

Around friends: she smiles and jokes around, if it's just her and her friends if others are around she'll try and stay serious but will smile every now and then

Around enemies: Hello, she'll shot them dead if they get her anger enough. And all she'll do is warn you once then your dead.

When meeting someone: She is serious around new people and doesn't let them in until she gets to know them then she'll decide what you are to her

When upset: she'll lead the ship to a boat on the waters and take it over, and if upset enough she'll capture the whole boat herself.

History(Family etc): She was an orphan on the street. She didn't remember any of her family, all she knows is how to live on the street. One day she snuck on the ship thinking it was a fancy one were she could finally get some food. The Captain found her and decide that she make an excellent crew member.

Clothing Style: (polyvore) When on the ship: .com/pirates_life_for_me/set?id=36825120  
>When on land: .comcgi/set?id=36838051

Family: She has none, we expect everyone on the ship, she considers them family

Life Story: She was an orphan on the street. She didn't remember any of her family, all she knows is how to live on the street. One day she snuck on the ship thinking it was a fancy one were she could finally get some food. The Captain found her and decide that she make an excellent crew member.

Hobbies: Capturing ships, giving orders, practicing her fighting

Likes (fav color etc.): Red, fighting

Dislikes: Arrogant people

Special Talents: Amazing at fight and natural leader

Bad Habits: losing temper to easily

Big Time Crush: James

Any Additional Information: Nope

Which Stories (in order of prefeance): It's the Pirate life for me

Suggest(Like change title of blank to blank…): Nuh uh

Additional info

It's the Pirate life for me: What's your rank on the ship? How you become part of the crew? She' Co- Captain. (Second mate really, but his teaching her how to become one so they call her co captain). She was an orphan on the street and snuck on the ship thinking it was a fancy one were she could finally get some food. The Captain found her and decide that she make an excellent crew member.


	3. One more story

OK, new one! I have a new story I need OC's for! Ok you ready for it! It's called battle of the bands!

So there huge problems, Griffins in Jail. You may ask why? Well that's a whole story in it self! And sadly the company is going into debt! What are the boys going to do? Because if the company goes into debt, that means no more Gustavo, which means no more Big Time Rush, which means hello Minnesota. That is until Kendall see's poster for battle of the bands! Now it's for no professionals so what are they going to do? Hire people, put on disguises, and what if they don't win!

So what do you think? the band be hired or be another band that BTR has to face.

Name (full):

Nicknames:

Birthday(Month and date no year):

Age:

Appearance:

-personality-

General description:

Around friends:

Around enemies:

When meeting someone:

When upset:

History(Family etc):

Clothing Style:

Family:

Life Story:

Hobbies:

Likes (fav color etc.):

Dislikes:

Special Talents:

Bad Habits:

Big Time Crush:

Any Additional Information:

Suggest(Like change title of blank to blank…):

My OC

Name (full): Rachel Suzie Brown

Nicknames: Rach

Birthday(Month and date no year): August 25

Age:16

Appearance: Curly brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. She has a pear shaped boby and is 5'3''

-personality-

General description: Rachel has a little bit of a protective shield. When she first met someone she comes off a little arrogant and b*tchy. But as she gets to know them she opens up, and shows them who she really is. She's really caring for others, and loves to tell jokes. She's also a bit of a pervert and will have days when she hears everything wrong, for example her a guy would say man I'm so hot right now, she accidentally hear them say I'm so… do I have to say. She's also very clumsy, which might also be why she has those off days. She also has a bad habit of when she's nervous she'll constantly look at the floor and hum none stop.

Around friends: She'll always be telling jokes, and that includes perverted ones

Around enemies: She's a complete b*tch and might even fight them

When meeting someone: When she first met someone she comes off a little arrogant and b*tchy. But as she gets to know them she opens up, and shows them who she really is.

When upset: She'll lock herself in her room and might even cry.

History(Family etc): Poor Rachel was the black sheep of the family and her parents didn't like her.

Clothing Style: (polyvore) .com/cgi/set?id=36902269

Family: Amanda (47) Demetri (50) David (19)

Life Story: Poor Rachel was the black sheep of the family and her parents didn't like her. She was usually picked on in school and had a hard time making friends

Hobbies: Playing piano, and guitar. She also loves to sing and write.

Likes (fav color etc.): Blue, singing

Dislikes: Jerks, her school

Special Talents: look at hobbies

Bad Habits: Laughing to much when she's nervous

Big Time Crush: Carlos

Any Additional Information: Plays piano and guitar

Suggest(Like change title of blank to blank…):


	4. Winners

_**Sorry for taking so long, but I had a lot to chose from. These are the winners and sorry if I didn't give you the guy you want it most likely is because it your OC screamed the other guys name. And I'm really sorry if I didn't pick you but other OC's just fit the role better. It was a really tough dec**__**ision.**_

_**Medieval?: The boys are sent back in time, were going through many dangers. Knights, Dragons, Witches, Princesses and more! And now the only way to get back home is to find there these four special items' and put them together.**_

_****_Winners are...  
><em>****_Kendall- Sarah Cecile Morrow-(Sarah)  
>Logan- Madeline Jayne Hale-(MaddyB3)<br>Carlos- Casper Mirabelle Cartwright-(Me)  
>James- Madison Lux-(Chocomadsandirish)<p>

_**Love Potion number 9: These four strange girls come to the palm woods. Surprise their witches, and when they boys are to try because a Gustavo one of them suggests they try a new health potion to give to the boys to feel better, but it turns out to be a love potion instead.**_

_****_Winners are...  
><em>****_Kendall- Melina Naja Martin-(RougeRusherRanger18)  
>Logan- Anna Sophia Lewis-(MSUbtrfan)<br>Carlos- Midnight Stella Wagner-(Me)  
>James-Katherin Nelli Stone-(Big Time Rush Fangirl)<p>

_**Yes! I do want to star on Big Time Rush!: The drama teacher has a close connection with Big Time Rush, apparently James is his cousin. So when he suggest you and your friends a part what do you say? Yes of course! (Just act like the boy are the age they are in the show. So 16)**_

_**Winners are...  
><strong>_Kendall- Natalie Rose Sawyer-(KendallsWifey112)  
>Logan- Riley Anne Johnson-(BTR Obssessed Fan)<br>Carlos- Bobbi Joan Piper-(Me)  
>James- Katharine Daddario-(WeGottaGetBackToHogwarts)<p>

_**Gotta Live it Big Time: Just helping out a friend testing out the sound equipment, but then Gustavo Rocque shows up with Big Time Rush saying he wants to sign you up.**_

_****_Winners are...  
><em>****_Kendall- Hailey Marie Romanos(11.21.11)  
>Logan- Alyson Rose O'Neil-(Me)<br>Carlos- Nicole Harrison-( Jatieluv )  
>James- Claire Autumn Lovehart-( Panda Crayon )<p>

_**It's the Pirate life for me: Set back in olden times, you know like pirates' of the Caribbean. A Pirate crew, captures a luxury ship, and makes everyone that was on that ship work for them. Even the four cute boys that were the entertainment.**_

**_Winners are...  
><em>**Kendall- Arizona Jade Payton-(BlueDragonflyCutie)  
>Logan- Claire Autumn Lovehart-(Panda Crayon)<br>Carlos- Madison Lux-(Chocomadsandirish)  
>James- Cindy May Bariletti- (Me)<p>

**_Battle of the Bands: So there's huge problems, Griffins in Jail. You may ask why? Well that's a whole story in it self! And sadly the company is going into debt! What are the boys going to do? Because if the company goes into debt, that means no more Gustavo, which means no more Big Time Rush, which means hello Minnesota. That is until Kendall see's poster for battle of the bands! Now it's for no professionals so what are they going to do? Hire people, put on disguises, and what if they don't win!_**

**_Winners are...  
><em>**Kendall-Ashley Ava Silver-(JustxaxDreamxGirl)  
>Logan-Hailey Marie Romanos-(11.21.11)<br>Carlos- Rachel Suzie Brown-(Me)  
>James- Katherine Alexandra Connelly-(WeGottaGetBackToHogwarts)<p> 


End file.
